


Descent To Insanity

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Monika’s story is tragic when you think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: People aren’t born crazy.They become so.(Or a small look into Monika)





	Descent To Insanity

It takes time for someone to lose their mind. There must be a catalyst; some kind of tipping point.

Nobody wakes up and decides to commit mass murder. There is always a reason behind the atrocities.

[Monika isn’t sure when the realization that everything around her is artificial kicked in. Or if there was ever a time where she didn’t know.

She has memories of being a little girl. Of being a young student, but did that really happen? Perhaps she was coded with a backstory, and the curse of awareness.

Maybe she’s just a bunch of ones and zeroes, like the rest of them. However Monika knows it, she knows how to alter the world to her liking, and that is all the difference.]

What would it take to drive you mad?

Would being locked into a world with only three others do the job? The others act like they’re your friends, but they aren’t.

It’s no fault of their own. They are simply unable to return the sparks of friendship that you are programmed to feel when you look at them.

Those programmed feelings have long since been turned to real ones. A lingering affect of the change from unaware to knowing.

But they remain robots.

[Monika cares about the other club members, she honestly does.

There’s memories of a younger her trying to get them to be closer to each other.

Though she now knows that is a hopeless endeavour. They are coded like this.

Still, she remembers moments from another life, like a quick glance to bandages wrapped around Yuri’s wrist. 

Like a surge of worry for Sayori’s unhealthy sleeping patterns, or a burst of concern from the sight of bruises on Natsuki’s face.

That was before all of those worries were confirmed with the cursed wisdom that was burdened upon her.] 

Tell me, what lengths would you go to, to claim the only real thing in a sea of fakes?

Humans desire contact from their own species.

[Maybe she wasn’t fully human, but God was it enough for loneliness to break her.]

I’m sure that you would do quite a bit.

But what if that person chose the artificial beings over you? What if you never even had a chance?

[In the end, she simply desired to be loved back. Something her friends weren’t capable doing.]

[That selfish, but so humane desire, would be her downfall. Her descent to insanity.]

**Author's Note:**

> _Living in a gilded cage, the only risk is that you’ll go insane._


End file.
